


High School Graduation

by Spacelesspeanut



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut
Summary: Penny is graduating from High School and her graduation is a special moment that happens.





	High School Graduation

June 2009 Guam High School Gym

Today is officially the Graduation Ceremony for the Guam High Class of 2009, and they are going to embark on a new chapter. The members of the DoDDS (Department of Defense Dependent Schools) Pacific South School District and a lot of the DoDDS Teachers from Guam are at the Graduation Ceremony. There a lot of newscasts and newspaper journalist at the Ceremony while they will talk about the Graduation through the news.

John, Brain, Chief Quimby, and Professor Slickstein all come to see Penny and Amanda graduate while they are sitting in the bleachers with their cameras ready. Ensign Fred Keyes and Ensign Linda Keyes traveled to Guam to see their brother Sam and their cousin Penny graduate from Guam High School. Vice Admiral Jules Keyes and Mrs. Annie Keyes are in the gym, they flew out to Guam to come to see their grandson Sam and their granddaughter Penny graduate from High School. 

Penny’s cousins Fred and Linda graduated from the United States Naval Academy two weeks ago in Annapolis Maryland and earned their commissions as Ensigns in the United States Navy. Penny’s maternal grandparents Samuel and Rose Keyes flown in from Sydney Australia to see her graduate from High School; her maternal uncles, aunts and her older cousins came to see her graduate as well.

Currently there is no crime happening while every criminal and a lot of bad guys aren’t doing anything since they know that today is Graduation Day in the territory of Guam.

If you are wondering who this year’s Valedictorian is, it turns out that 17 year old Penny Brown is this year’s Guam High School Valedictorian and she will deliver a speech. She currently ranks first in her class and in the top five percent of her class. Penny really did receive a wonderful education from the United States Department of Defense Dependent Schools and she attended DoDDS Schools her entire life growing up.

On screen there is a slide show showing all the names in the graduating class and what school they will be attending. There is a program that tells the details in the Graduation Ceremony; in the program there a list that shows the name of Scholarship Recipients.

Penny had so many fun memories when she was at Guam High School; during her freshmen year cutting the Navy's Birthday Cake while celebrating the United States Navy's Birthday, at the end of her freshmen year climbing the monument near the football field during the Freshmen No More Ceremony, receiving her Varsity Jacket and Varsity Letter during her junior year, being on the Guam High School Navy JROTC Ladies Unarmed Drill Team and doing four years of Navy JROTC at school. 

Penny had always gotten straight A's through the four years she attended Guam High School and making the Honor Roll every year.

With graduation happening Penny is feeling sad since her mom and dad won't here to see her graduate. Penny's parents died on September 11th 2001 and her Uncle John had been raising her since then.

The entire Graduation Ceremony will be recorded live as it will be broad casting and the graduating class will receive a copy of their High School Graduation Ceremony on DVD.

“Ladies and gentlemen can you please stand as the Guam High School graduating class of 2009 walk in? The Graduation Ceremony is about to begin.” Principle Dubbo says.

The Guam High School Navy JROTC Cadets are standing in formation in two straight lines and they have formed a Saber Arch. The graduating seniors will be walking through the Saber Arch on their way to the podium. Walking through a Saber Arch is a really wonderful experience in the Military and it will be a great memory for the Class of 2009.

Everyone rises from their seats while Land of Hope and Glory starts to play as the Guam High School Class of 2009 walk into the gym. Each graduating senior pair up as they are proceeding forward for the School’s 12th Annual Commencement Ceremony going through the Saber Arch. Penny Keyes pairs up with her cousin 18 year old Sam Keyes and they proceed forward together holding hands.

There are only 75 graduates of the Class of 2009. People in the crowds to applaud and cheer as they see the graduates; the boys are wearing Blue Graduation Caps and Gown with a gold tassel while the girls wear White Graduation Caps and Gown with a gold tassel.

Penny is wearing a Navy Blue blouse with a pink floral skirt, panty hose, silver ballet flats as her is in a bun and her Guam High School Class Ring on her right hand; her dad’s miniature United States Naval Academy Class Ring around her neck. There is a Valedictorian Stole and Honors Cord is hanging around her neck.

Now all the graduating seniors are up on the podium standing.

The Class President Axel Cheswick approaches the podium while the Special Guests stand near the podium. In Guam during special occasions it is a tradition to have special guest singing a Chromo Blessing.

“Ladies and gentlemen during special occasions here in Guam it is a tradition to perform and to sing a Chamorro Blessing. Our special guests will be performing a blessing.” Axel Cheswick says.

Axel returns to his spot on the stage and the Special Guests are singing a Chamorro Blessing.

Once the special guests are finished everyone is applauding for them.

Now it is time to present the colors, in the territory of Guam it is a tradition to perform both the Star Spangled Banner and the Guam Hymn at any event in Guam.

“Everyone please remain standing for the presentation of the Colors.” Prince Dubbo says.

The Guam High School Navy JROTC Color Guard march in formation straight to the podium with the colors, everyone is standing still and not making any sounds.

“During special occasions in Guam we perform both the Star Spangled and the Guam Hymn.” Axel Cheswick says.

18 year old Amanda Slickstein, Penny Keyes and 18 year old Carter Jeters approached the podium. Together Amanda and Carter are singing the Star Spangled Banner while Penny is signing the Star Spangled Banner in American Sign Language. After the Star Spangled Banner everyone in the gym all together is singing the Guam Hymn in the Chamorro Language.

At this point everyone is still standing at attention as the Color Guard march and exit the gym. Once they left the gym it is time for the pledge of Allegiance.

After doing the Pledge of Allegiance Principle Dubbo walks over to the podium. The Class Treasure acknowledges all the Special Guests, the DoDDS School Board Members and the Guam DoDDS Teachers.

“Good morning to everyone who is here today on this special day, and I am glad all of you are here. The Class of 2009 is about to embark on a new chapter in their lives. Four years ago the class of 2009 first came to Guam High School and today they are officially graduating. These graduating seniors completed their education that was provided by the United States Department of Defense. As their High School Principle I am very proud all of them. The graduation ceremony will be broadcast for those to see who can’t be here today and DVD copies will be given out to all the graduating seniors. I will like to invite the Guam High School Salutatorian Jun Huang to the podium. Jun is a fantastic young man, he is well known in our community and as well being a great student and a classmate. He will be attending the Virginia Military Institute and he is a recipient of a full four year ROTC Scholarship. Jun is a hard worker as he didn’t give up and he has a G.P.A of a 4.0.” Principle Dubbo says.

Jun Huang walks up to the podium while everyone is applauding.

The Guam High School Class of 2009 Salutatorian 18 year old Jun Huang approaches the stadium.

“Good morning everyone, it is a great honor to be here standing in front all of you. When we grew up all of us learned a lot of many things along the way. I am very thankful that I got attended Guam High School and get a good experience for four years. Well are all unique in on our own ways. The members of the Class of 2009 grew up with each other as we see each other in school and all over the island of Guam; some of us have known each other ever since Kindergarten. One of my favorite memories about Guam High School was during our freshmen year as the Guam High School Navy JROTC Battalion was celebrating the United States Navy’s Birthday and Penny Brown was given the honors to cut the Navy’s birthday cake. When we were kids we all chose a career that we want to do someday and everyone picked a great career to go with. Amanda chose Engineering, Carter picked Law Enforcement, Andre chooses to be a Navy Corpsman, Riley plans to become a Writer, and Shana is going to be a Doctor. Penny’s career choice is a great one as she wants to be an Admiral in the United States Navy. Congratulations Class of 2009.” Jun Huang says.

Everyone applaud as Jun leaves the stage and Principle Dubbo returns to the podium. Principle Dubbo officially gives Jun a special Award for being the Salutatorian that consists of a medal and a plaque.

“Thank you Jun, ladies and gentlemen at this time I would like invite and introduce you to this year’s Guam High School Valedictorian Miss Penny Keyes. Miss Keyes is one of the greatest students in the DoDDS district and she is AP Student with remarkable accomplishments. She has done a lot of great community service all over the island of Guam as well being a good citizen. Penny was born here in Guam, she lived at Sasebo Japan and Arlington Virginia; and then she returned back here to Guam in 2001. She is the recipient of the Families of Freedom Scholarship and the American Legion Legacy Scholarship. Penny worked very hard throughout her time here and she has the Grade Point Average of a 5.0. As a student Penny has been attending DoDDS School throughout her entire life and she stayed committed to her education. I met first Penny for the first time when she started her freshmen year here at Guam High School in 2005. Ms. Keyes will be attending the United States Naval Academy in the fall.” Principle Dubbo says.

Penny gets up from her seat holding her speech in her hands and everybody starts to applaud while she walks up to the podium. Everyone starts to record the special moment on their video cameras.

After walking onto the stage Penny gets behind the podium and she begins to speak. A lot of cameras and video cameras are aiming at Penny while she is up there.

“Good morning everyone is a great honor to be here. I want thank my relatives, friends, classmates, and teachers; you encourage me throughout my life. Today we are embarking on a new chapter in our lives and each one of us are going to have a great future ahead of us. I am thankful that I got to grow up here Guam and being surrounded by my fellow classmates who are my friends. As a graduating senior I am very thankful that I got to attend the DoDDS Schools growing up and always in a familiar place. We had so many great many memories here at Guam High School from freshmen to senior year. We are a team that sticks together as we are strong, bold and we protect our home and we never give up the ship. Sometimes all it takes is one person to make a difference and leadership consists of picking good people and helping them do their best. All problems become smaller if you don’t doge them, but you must confront them. Great minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, and small minds discuss people. I bid you a fair wind and following seas, congratulations Class of 2009.” Penny says.

Everyone starts to applaud and the graduating class gets up from their seats applauding and cheering on; Penny delivered an epic speech. Principle Dubbo returns to the podium.

Principle Dubbo presents Penny the Valedictorian Award that is a medal and a plaque, and then Penny walks back to her seat after pictures are taken.

“Ladies and gentlemen now we officially hand each graduate their High School Diplomas. Ryan Matthew Adams.” Principle Dubbo says.

As each graduate receive their High School Diploma Penny is next in line to receive hers after her cousin Sam.

“Samuel Connor Keyes.” Principle Dubbo says.

Sam walks onto the stage as he receives his High School Diploma, poses for a picture and shakes hands. He walks off the stage back to his seat.

“Penny Marilyn Keyes.” Principle Dubbo says.

Penny walks across the stage as everyone is applauding; she approaches toward Captain Thomas Cole as he is holding her High School Diploma. Captain Cole is in charge of United States Naval Base Guam.

Both Penny and Captain Cole shake hands, and pose for a photo. Friends and family members are recording and taking pictures of Penny receiving her High School Diploma.

Penny walks back to her seat holding her High School Diploma in her hands and she stands next to her classmates, and then they move their tassels to the left.

After each student received their High School Diploma it is time to declare that they are graduates.

“The Class of 2009 has completed all the education requirements by the United States Department of Defense Dependent Schools and has officially received their High School Diploma. They will always be honorary members of Panthers Company. Class of 2009 I officially declare that all of you are now graduates.” Principle Dubbo says.

The Class of 2009 tosses their caps into the air as everyone is applauding and cheering. All of a sudden the Guam High School Band starts playing Anchors Aweigh while the music is heard throughout the gym.


End file.
